kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Kongou
Info Second Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = |入渠完了 = Repair してた艦が戻ったヨー！}} Second Remodel Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_EN = Hey, Admiral. What's your big White Day return gift for me? |SecondAnniversary2015 = ヘーイ提督ゥ！セカンドアニバーサリーダヨ！コングラチュレーション！ |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Hey, Teitoku~! It's the second anniversary! Congratulations!!! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note =}} Character Seiyuu: Nao Touyama Artist: Konishi (コニシ) Appearance *Has long brown hair bunched into two braided buns and wears a black skirt. Uses a ship-like rig. *All ships of her class wear a modified miko uniform with differently colored skirts and thighhighs. They also wear the same signature winged hairband. Personality *Hyperactive and very cheerful. *She is overly fond of the admiral. *Loves black tea, on account of her construction in England. *Loves to mix her Japanese speech with random English words. *End many of her statements with "ネー" (Ne) and "デース" (Desu), usually in an exaggerated, whimsical manner. *Signature catchphrase: "Burning Love!" Original ship *All parts used in her construction were manufactured by Vickers Shipbuilding Company in the U.K. *She shares a similar design to the Revenge class and Queen Elizabeth class Battleships of the Royal Navy (her cousin battleships). *The IJN converted her from a battlecruiser into a full-fledged battleship from 1929 onwards, bulstering her fighting ability while maintaining the speed necessary to escort carriers. *She was the only Japanese battleship sunk by submarine in the Second World War, and the last battleship sunk by submarine in history. *Coincidentally, her cousin battleships, the Revenge-class HMS Royal Oak and the Queen Elizabeth-class HMS Barham were sunk by submarine in the same fashion. In total, there were three British built battleship sinkings in World War II caused by a submarine attack along with Kongou. *Sunk by USS Sealion in the Formosa Strait, 21 November 1944. Appearances in derivative works *Kongou appears in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection, and was also featured in the adaptation's first trailer. She played a big role in it, as she appears to be the only member of the Fifth Mobile Fleet Fubuki can get along with. *Kongou appears as one of the main characters in side:Kongou. *Kongou - along with other ships voiced by Nao Touyama - was featured in the first KanColle Drama CD, titled "Hiei's Curry" (比叡、カレーを作る). Due to one seiyuu doing all the voices, the CD's short story is also referred to as "One Nao Show". A translated version of the short story can be found here. Trivia *Her name is after Mount Kongou, located between Nara and Osaka prefectures, and literally means "Indestructible" or "Diamond". *The radar wings that she and her sisters wear share a similar coloration and design to the alternative name for "金剛" which also means "vajra", but may be more accurately "ghanta" (bells). See this page (scroll to 12th Century) and compare to the CG artwork. * Received her Kai Ni on November 1, 2013. * Her name exists in the JDS at present, as does Kirishima's. See Also *View Kongou CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship Kongou * Kongou's Hourlies Category:Kongou Class Category:Battleships